Angels don't kill
by Marjon
Summary: Don't be foolish and just kill the guy!" I yelled, not even glancing over to see how David was doing. I really hoped he could help himself out, because I could not baby-sit him at this point.


Title: Angels don't kill

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Action scenes, language, drama

Summary: "Don't be foolish and just kill the guy!" I yelled, not even glancing over to see how David was doing. I really hoped he could help himself out, because I could not baby-sit him at this point.

A/N: Enjoy!

---

_Griffin's Point of view_

"Don't look at me, just listen to me, David!" I yelled over towards the brunette, who was trying his very best not to get killed by the Paladin whom he fought with.

"You really need-" I started, but was cut off when the raven-haired Paladin I fought with tried to hurt me. He had not given up on his rod yet, but he knew I was too fast so he tried to wound me first. "You really need to get a roughen up a little bit!"

I Jumped to a spot several feet away from the Paladin I fought with and spared one glance towards David, only to see the American male almost getting killed. The man he fought with was lean, but not yet as tall as David. He had blonde hair and was stronger. After all he had nothing to lose, his life perhaps, but he knew the risks when he started as a fighter of the Jumpers.

The blonde male grabbed David by his wrist and tried to push him towards the ground, so he could reach for his electric rod. Oh how I hated those things...

But a moment had passed by as I looked towards my acquaintance (I can still not bring myself to call him the f-r-i-e-n-d word), and I had to focus on my own fight again.

The dark-haired male came towards me once more, only a feet or two away from me. In his hand was a dagger which was actually a little too large for him. He came towards me, his eyes narrowed and filled with hate.

"Don't be foolish and just kill the guy!" I yelled, not even glancing over to see how David was doing. I really hoped he could help himself out, because I could not baby-sit him at this point.

A scream was heard. My heart stopped beating, only to go twice as fast the moment later. I knew it was David, I did not even have to see it. He was hurt, but I could not help him out.

I wanted to yell towards him, to make sure everything was okay, but I could not. I was not going to risk both of our lives, just to see if he was alright. Cruel, but necessary.

_Just please be okay..._ I hoped in silence, fighting off a blow of my opponent. He barely hit me.

"Kill him, David!" I tried not to let my fear leak through my words, but I was not sure if I succeeded. But the moment the words left my lips, I knew David would not listen. He wouldn't listen because his conscience is clean. He had never killed someone before.

_Now would be a good time to start..._

I Jumped away and Jumped back behind the Paladin, grabbing the second dagger he wore on his belt. _You fool._

The raven-haired male turned around and looked at me, slightly surprised to see me with his other dagger. It was gone before he even saw it clearly.

From behind me I still heard David struggle with his own opponent. At least he was still alive.

My own fight continued for another while, both of us blocking the attacks we made, but finally I caught him with his back turned towards me. I held him momentarily and Jumped the two of us to a deserted place in the Amazon. The woods were thick and there would not be a way for the man to survive. To make sure I gave a large slash into his right leg and Jumped back again.

It was not very nice, not at all, but they neither were they. After all, they made David suffer.

David was still at almost the same spot when I got back. He was holding the other man to the ground, but could not bring himself to kill him.

I muttered something dark under my breath and took over the lead, knowing that otherwise David would still fight him until he was dead. He would not kill David, I would not definitely not allow it. I grabbed the male and Jumped him into the Atlantic Ocean, only to Jump back a moment later, completely soaked.

David sat on the street, looking not very pleased. Once you started you would never be able to erase it from your mind. I knew all about it, but I cared less. David would, I knew that much.

"Better luck next time." I said, a shiver running through my body. It was cold and I needed some dry clothes.

"Come."

David looked up to me, sadness and unbelief across his face. He didn't understand how I could deal with it, but it was just survival instinct. He would realize that one day too. Or so I hoped.

The brunette grabbed my outstretched hand and I Jumped the two of us back to the safe lair. David would stay silent for a few hours now, taking a long shower to wash away the blood and take care of his wounds. Then he would slowly start to talk again, just like all the other times. If only he would just listen for once...


End file.
